Morris
by MandaMerea
Summary: FINISHED! ! Please R&R Two of them will die... Morris, Racetrack, Layana,or....Mush, but who? I have added an alternate ending only one death, and all chapters have been slighty edited or changed since the first posting.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter 1: Morris**

'Morris,

I don't know if you'll be mad at this, me, or what when you find this. I don't understand you, so I can't assume anything. I just wanted to let you know I never want you to look for me after this, or even hear of you again. If you see me act as if you don't know me. I don't know if you know or even care, but you hurt me so much.

Good-bye,

Layana Riggs'

After signing her name Layana folded the paper and on the front in her near cursive wrote 'Morris'. Looking around she lifted her bag and left the letter where he, his brother, or uncle would see it, and left the room not looking back. She had been in Manhattan not even a week when she ran out of food and Morris and Oscar found her weak and sleeping in the park. Normally they would have left her but something of kindness, perhaps, came over Morris that resulted in him taking her in.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter 2: Journey To The Past**

As Layana wandered the street that warm and muggy night, trying to think of what she was going to do now she wasn't with him. She had depended on Morris and his family for what seemed like so long she couldn't remember what it was to be without him. She had no idea how she was going to eat or where she was going to sleep. She had only a little bit of money, that wouldn't last long in New York It was almost a year ago, when Morris found her. She never realized how unhappy she was until now. At the time she was grateful to have anyone. He treated her decently, most of the time. He was more verbal and emotionally abusive than he physical, and to Layana that was good enough. Her mother had told her no one was as bad as they seem, and that there is always a reason for it, a for everything. Layana reflected on this for most of the night until she grew weary and decided to rest. She picked a dark spot in front of the Horace Greeley statute, and soon her eyes were closed and her thoughts slipped into fantasy.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter 3: A New Beginning**

Waking early to the sound of rowdy boys, she moved to a more secluded location. She stood in the ally she took out a brush and combed her dark red, curly hair that reached her waist. Her hair was one thing was proud of she had been letting it grow since she was little. She started to sing as she did this, singing wasn't exactly something she was gifted with; however, she loved to do it.

"Hey you!" A boy came up to Layana with papers in his arm. He was a newsy and had heard her singing. He had stood silent until she quite. Startled Layana turned to face the tallboy; he had blonde hair to his eyes, a cowboy hat on his back, a red bandanna at his tan neck, and spoke with a thick New York accent. She recognized him as the one who Morris and Oscar were always fighting with and everyone called Cowboy. She hoped he didn't recognize her.

"Yes?" she replied trying to steady her voice.

"I'se sorry. I didn't mean to scare you'es," he smiled and approached a little more, which made her take a little step back. She smiled and looked up. "Da names Kelly, Jack Kelly." He said gesturing to himself then extending his hand to her.

"Mines Layana Riggs." She extended her hand.

"Well, Layana you'es wanna buy a pape from me?"

"I'm sorry, I can 't, I would but..." he cut her off, and stepped a little closer.

"You don't need a reason. Sos whadda doin' here by yourself in dis ally?

"Nothing. I just...was..." Jack could see she was lost and spoke up.

"Well, let me finish sellin' dese, an you'se can 'ave lunch wit me and me pals."

"Uh, ok. But what should I do with," she gestured to her suitcase.

"I'se godda place for it. Follow me."

Walking! She started getting worried of what he may think. It had been such a long time since she had walked in front of stranger let alone someone, a guy, her age. She tried to push the pain aside for and walked up to his side. Her legs began aching more that last year than ever.

"You'se a'right? You didn't hort yer leg did ya?" She reddened a little at this and looked down.

"No, I'm okay. I was born like this. Sorry if I scared you."

"No, no. It's ok, I'se just wanted to be sures you'se wudden't hort. Don't worry bout it." He laughed trying to put her more at ease.

They walked to a place not too far away that said "Newsboys Lodging." Jack explained that it where he and the other newsies stayed and most of them called home. He put her case on a bunk and said that they'd be back for it later. She took some of a little money out that she had been saving and tucked it into her waist band. Layana walked with Jack while he sold his papers. He shouted out headlines that she really didn't remember seeing, but it seemed to work so she guessed that was the point. After selling his last paper he talked more, telling her stories of the strike and about his friends.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter 4: If You Just Smile 

"Sos where you'se from kid? Yer grammar sounds too good to be from 'ere."

"Oh, I'm from Ohio originally"

"Wow. Sos how'd you get here?" They walked into a restaurant called Tibby's and went to a booth. Just then a bunch of other boys walked in, they were dressed like Jack, so she assumed they were newsies as well. She had felt uncomfortable with Jack before, now even more so with a number of guys.

"Hey guys!" announced Jack "Dis is Layana an she's gonna eat wit us taday!" Layana started to blush again but she continued smiling.

"Wow. Look at dat smile, dis goil could light up da whole street."

"Dat's Racetrack." Jack pointed. For a second she thought of when her family used to say things about her smile, and thought of how she missed them but was quickly brought back into reality. Race and another boy with curly hair sat next to Jack across from her, the one with curly hair had the cutest smile. Two others sat next to her, one with a patch on his left eye and one with a crutch at the end.

"I'se Blink." said the one next to her.

"And I'm Crutchy." She smiled at each then looked up to the one across from her. The one with the cute smile and unruly brown hair was now somehow across from her.

"An dat's Mush!" Jack said referring to him. His chocolate brown eyes widened at the sound of his name. The others laughed, and she just smiled, He offered his hand.

"You'se now yer preddy quiet, shy or sumdin'?" Mush asked trying to find something else to say. As she moved her hand from his her elbow hit a glass full with water and ice. The water hit Blink and as the ice registered he tried jumping as about as much as he could being trapped between two people and under a table. Everyone went into hysterics. Layana tried not to laugh but it was hard, so she put her hand in front of her face.

"I'm so sorry." she choked out in between laughs.

"You'se laughin' at me?" Blink started trying to throw what water was on the table at her. They were all goofing off when a boy with dark hair, stick and a hat came to the table.

"Heya Jack. You'se wont believe dis."

"Whdda talkin' bout Bumlets?"

"Well, I'se ran into Oscar, an he says dat Morris ran away, an day haven't seen him all day."

"Why da bum do dat?" Racetrack put in, after taking a drink.

"Oh well, one less Delancey to stink up da place."

"You'se a'right Layana?" Jack asked after he noticed a shocked look on her face. Just then everyone looked at her too.

"Yes. I was just, uhh, nothing. Yes, I'm fine." She smiled nervously.

"Sos where's you staying Layana ?" Crutchy asked, looking over Blink.

"Well, right now, I'm not sure. Actually, I have no idea." She looked down being a little bit embarrassed.

"Well, hey Jack maybe..." Mush began really excited as Jack interrupted.

"You'se readin' me mind Mush. I'se don't tink Kloppman would mind." The newsies all nodded their heads in agreement and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"We'es was wonderin' if you'se would wanna stay wit us at da lodgin' house." Mush asked with a pitiful, pleading look in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Course we are." Jack said reassuring her. Lunch was finished much quicker than it had approached and the newsies had begun to disperse. All were gone except Jack, Mush, and

Layana.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter 5: Isn't Obvious? 

"Heya Mush, would you take Layana to da lodgin' house an get her stuff in an whaddeva? Denton wandent to talk to me."

"Yeah, I god it Jack." He patted Jack on the back as he left.

"Sees ya lader kid." He waved to Layana and went out of the door.

"Kid? Hows old are yas?" Mush questioned.

"Sixteen." She smiled guessing why he called her that.

"Dat's how olds I am. You'se ain't no kid." They laughed a little and slid to the ends of the booths.

They both stood up. Mush was then looking down at her.

"Wow, how tall are ya?"

"Only....about 4'11," she coughed out. They pushed out the glass door with him laughing.

He noticed her limp but didn't say anything, afraid he may offend her. Though it had slipped her mind at the time, she quickly remembered as tripped over her own feet, lost her balance and went into him, grabbing his arms.

"Sorry." She blushed and let go. Mush only smiled, he couldn't remember the last time he met someone so polite, pretty, and nice, all at the same time. Most of the girls he was acquainted with were female newsies, most acted like the guys.

They got to the lodging house; he assigned her a bunk after she signed in the register with Kloppman and paid her dues for a few nights. They were often over crowded and had too many tired and worn out bodies trying to occupy the bunks, but to solve this Mush gave her his lower bunk and assumed partnership of the bunk next to his with Kid Blink.

"An if ya want you'se can sell papes wit me and Blink tamorrow. Ya know till you can get the hang of it."

"Sure, I hope I'm not too much trouble or anything. I mean.."

"Don't worry bout it. Do you mind if I'se ask you a question?" She looked up from her clothes and tilted her head, which she did in an often habit.

"About my leg?" She asked before he finished.

"Yeah. Dat's ok if you don't want to dough." He expected some change in her face or temperament but found the same soft expression as before.

"I was born this way. It's just that one leg is shorter than the other and can sometimes result in throwing me off balance, which you've already experienced." She was smiling when she remembered this.

"I'se didn't mind dat too much." He smiled back thinking how different she was to the other girls he had met before. They were talking when the others walked in.

"Heya Layana. Da boys an me were just wonderin', how old are ya?" Race crossed over to where she was sitting.

"Sixteen. Why?"

"Well," Kid Blink said. "Jacky-Boy had called ya 'kid.'" Race interrupted with,

"An ya know.." putting his hand up to a height about hers.

"Oh, I get It." She laughed.

"Hey, Jack whadd Denton wanna talk to you'se about?" Mush asked.

"Oh, he wanted me to ask you'se guys if you could keep an eye out for his niece. She was the one who's family was in the accident and killed. She was missing for about a year or so now and she was spotted by someone in Manhattan. Sos, keep a look out."

Kloppman came in not too long after and said 'lights out'.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter 6: Isn't Obvious (Is My Face Aglow?)**

About 2:30 in the dark morning Mush woke up to an unfamiliar sound. He looked around and saw Layana tossing and jerking in her sleep. He stealthily slid off of his bunk, as to not wake his bedmate and tiptoed to her. He put his hands on her face to keep her from moving; finally she did and still was sleeping. He looked at her, almost every inch. Her hair, how it laid on the pillow. Her lips, the pale pinkish color, and shape, the bottom slightly fuller than the top. He thought of her smile and how her cheeks went to dimples. Her brown eyes smiled too when shed laugh. He had forgotten all about how short she was and her limp. Suddenly he felt something on his arm, when he looked he realized it was her hand.

"Morris!?!" She said frightened in a loud whisper.

"No, no its me, Mush. You'se was havin' a dream or somedin'. You alright?" He was thinking of the name she said but remained silent.

"Uh huh, yes, I'm fine. I mean what?" She was confused to where she was for a moment, then remembered.

"Shh". Mush put his finger to his lips. He took her hand and motioned for her to come. She hesitated for a moment, but then complied. As quiet as possible they made their way up to the roof.

" I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry bout it. You wanna talk?"

" Why?" She was a little confused by the question.

"I'se heard you say somedin' bout Morris. I don't know if it's the same one I'm tinkin' of but, it kinda seems like yer hidin' somedin'."

"Oh, umm." She paused for a minute. Looking right in his eyes she knew she couldn't lie to him. She was never good at it. They went to sit on a table.

"Look, I know its who you're thinking of, Morrid Delancy and I'm not exactly sure what went on between you guys, and I don't know what to say about it. All I know is that Morris took me in about a year ago. I could have died if he hadn't. But because of that he made me feel as if I owed him, and I believed him. He called me his girl; he told me I was lucky to have anyone. He said that no one would love me the way he did or want me. He some times would put me down in front of his family, some would laugh, but some didn't like it. Either way I couldn't take it anymore so I finally left. I mean I probably deserved some of it but," Her eyes started welling, her heart felt as if it was ready to burst. Mush interrupted at this point.

"No, no you'se didn't. You don't need him. An I swear if he hit you'se!"

"It's okay, calm down. He never did anything like that. I don't think he meant to hurt me, that's why it surprised me when I heard he ran away. I mean where would he go?"

"To find you'se. Even a bum like dat knows what he lost. But he ain't getting ya back, is he?" He turned and made her face him.

"I don't think so. I feel bad now though." She said through a few tears.

"Layana, you'se must have some big heart." He took his hands and cupped each side of her face and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away. She was kind of scared for a moment, but let him. She closed her eyes, about the same time she felt his lips touch hers and his breath as he backed away. He was somewhat startled by his own actions and looked away for a moment then back at her, waiting for her to say something.

" Uhh," She was at a loss for words, completely speechless. She smiled. She had never felt anything like it before, it was wonderful, and she wanted more but just keep it at that.

"Sos bout tamarra when we'se godda buy papes Weasel is gonna recognize you. So maybe we can put you in some different clothes or somedin'. You'se could wear a pair of my oder clothes, an one of Blink's hats. I'm sure we can hide dat hair of yers." He had his arm around her and they laid back on the wooden picnic table gazing at the blanket of black and blue sky speckled with bright, tiny stars. She started humming softly.

"Whadd happened to yer family?" He turned, bent his arm, and propped his head on it as he looked at her.

"Not right now, that's another story." She smiled at him and they continued to gaze at the heavens above them and eventually fell asleep.


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter 7: Somewhat Of A Scheme**

Jack arose that morning waiting on Mush to ask him how he slept. This was a routine the two of them did every morning.

"Have you seen Layana, Jack?" Racetrack asked as approached him in the wash room.

"No, I'se ain't seen Mush eider." They started shaving.

"I wonder if they noticed us?" Layana asked as she and Mush tried sneaking back into the bunk room. Mush was guiding her with his hand on her lower back.

"Hey Mush! So wheres you'se been?" Kid Blink spotted him as Mush entered the room. He patted him on the back, and laughed. Mush ignored this and looked up to see everyone staring at them. He went straight to his bunk, grabbed a pair of his other clothes, and tossed them to her.

"I'll try an explain some of dis to da boys. Don't worry, I'se wont tell 'em everything." She went to the wash room and changed from her white shirt and black skirt into Mush's clothes.

"Whadd are you talkin' bout?" Jack asked wiping his face, as the other gathered around Mush.

"We need to disguise her from 'Weasel'. I'se can't explain now." They looked at each other confused. "Also Blink, can she barrow yer oder hat?"

'Yeah, course she can. But if we need to say her name shouldn't we call her sumthin' else?" The newsies mused for a moment for a suitable newsy nick name. Bumlets looked around for a moment when he heard a voice singing.

"Who is dat?" He asked.

"Layana." Mush replied simply.

"Dats it. Da very foist ding I heard her do was sing. Sos how bout 'Songboid'?" She appeared behind him after he said this. She felt funny; wearing over sized pants that only fit in height, because they were cut off at the end and the blue shirt was missing a few buttons at the top.

"Hows dat?" Jack asked patting her on the head.

"Fine. I didn't think anyone could hear me though." Kid Blink came up to her with his hat.

"Allow me." He put the hat on her head and over her eyes. Everyone went back to getting ready. Layana went to her bunk to stay out of their way and put a rubber band in her hair pulling it back, so it wasn't as noticeable.

Racetrack came up to her and sat on her bunk.

"Let me hear ya talk." He said taking a cigar out of his mouth.

"Huh?" She smiled confused.

"Ya know, so you'se sound more believable."

"Oh. Um well..."

"It's okay. Try anythin'.

"I'se dink I can do it for a while, but not for too long dough." She cautiously said.

"Very good." He clapped.

"So wanna sale papes wid me?"

"I can't. I'm already going with Mush. I'm sorry." Just then, Mush walked by, while getting his shirt on completely.

"Almost ready?"

"Uh...yeah." She could barley speak, she was so flustered. She turned her head down, as he walked away.

"You alright?" Racetrack asked noticing her.

"Yeah." She said trying to play it off, looking at him in a 'why' way. Mush came back.

"Crutchy said something that may be a problem."

"What?" Layana and Race asked simultaneously.

"Yer, yer... limp." He tried to say tactfully.

"Oh, yeah. I huh, I don't know." A slight frown covered her face.

"Oh don't worry bout it. We can dink of sumthin'." Mush said, not wanting to see her discouraged. They thought for a moment and Racetrack spoke.

"I'se got it. Your sellin' wit Mush right? Well how bout when you'se walk, have yer arm around him and his around you, and dat might help."

"Good idea Race, danks." With that, everyone walked to the distribution center.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter 8: Extra, Extra Spread the News 

When the group arrived at the distribution center, Layana and Mush walked up to the counter together, one arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. With her on his left side it compensated for her limp some. It was hot and sticky, the sun beated down on them relentlessly, and it was early still. Mush and Layana were up at the counter and waited in line for Jack, Race and a few of the others to get their papers first. Layana looked behind the counter and saw Oscar

"Sos I heard of Morris leavin', why don't you follow Oscar?" Jack said antagonizing him. Oscar went up to the bars and grabbed them as he snarled.

"Hey! Okay Cowboy, you've got your papes now move along now." Weisel demanded as he gave Mush his usual stack he noticed Layana,

"You look new. What's your name kid?"

Mush noticed Oscar staring at Layana and nudged her to say something.

"Oh, I'se go by....Songbiod." She stuttered out after forgetting her name for a moment.

"How many?"

"Fifdy." She answered hastily, ready to get out of there. She could feel Oscar's eyes peering into her, as if he could see right through her. She took her papers, and with Mush walked off the plank. They met up with Kid Blink, and headed to their usual selling spot, the harbor.

"Okay now dere are some things you'se gotta learn 'bout sellin' papes...." Kid Blink and Mush both gave her Jack's speech that every new newsy will hear eventually. She watched them sell for a while then when she thought she had the hang of it, she sold right along with them. Layana's approach was a little different though, she would go up and personally ask them instead of hawking it out. She never seemed to be loud enough when she shouted. Her way was successful enough, she sold as many papers as them. The people seemed to take to her more easily than the aggressiveness of the guys. She was pleasant and sweet to them all. By noon though her legs began to ache at the hips, knees and ankles. When this began to set in she began getting a little testy with the would be costumers. It was then that they counted up their earnings and when they decided they had enough to eat off of they headed to Tibby's.

When they arrived Layana and Mush sat in a booth together, with Kid Blink opposite of them. They all got their food as Jack came in with David and Les Jacobs. Jack and David sat next to Blink, while Les sat with Boots and Mud at another table. Racetrack who was already at Tibby's turned around in the booth behind them to face them.

"Sos how yer fiost day?" Jack asked as he yelled his order to the cook.

"Okay I guess, sold almost all my papers. She smiled as she took a long satisfying drink from her glass, trying to quench the thirst. She even started fanning herself with one of her papers. Her muscles began to relax, the sharp pain dulled to a continuous discomfort. Jack smiled at the amateur. Then he remembered something.

"You'se guys bedda be on the look out for Oscar. I ran into him taday an he was askin' lots of questions 'bout you'se. He seemed awful antsy." Jack gestured to Layana and as he was finishing a man walked in causing everyone to respond.

"Hey Denton." Racetrack said as the tall reporter, Bryan Denton from the New York Sun went to the counter. He covered the boys in the Newsboys Union strike against Hearst and Pulitzer the year before, in 1899. It was him who gave them much need support and paid there bills when they would all eat. All the Newsies were grateful to him.


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter 9: You Couldn't Have Been A Newsy... 

"Denton?" Layana asked, the name sounding so familiar to her. "Denton who?" she continued.

"Bryan Denton, he's a repoteh for da sun." Jack answered. Curiosity arouse in Mush.

"Why?" As he asked Layana this Denton pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table. He looked at the girl for a moment, her dark, red, curly hair hidden almost completely by the hat, her brown eyes and her pale skin. She said something softly to Mush when Denton attention was on her again.

"Layana? Layana Riggs?" She looked up at him. Her heart stooped then her face lit up in recognition

"Uncle Bryan?" She whispered. She looked at the man only a foot away, his sandy brown hair, and his eyes. She wasn't sure it was him, she hadn't seen him in years.

"Layana!" He excitedly got up. Mush slid out of the booth allowing Layana to do the same. They both stood hesitant for a moment, letting the feelings inside run there course and then they embraced. After a minute they sat back down.

"Yer Denton's niece?" Jack sprang up in surprise.

"Yes. After the accident, I came here. I remembered that we had some family here. I was almost sure it was you."

"Where have you been this past year. You couldn't have been a newsy this whole time, I would have seen you. He picked up a piece of chicken, but continued to watch her.

"I was well, I met Jack yesterday. She felt weird, and didn't know what to say to say to him. She had her hand under the table on the seat, she felt for Mush's hand, as soon as she felt it she recoiled. But was relieved when his sought out hers. After a few moments of silence, Denton, started.

"Where did you stay?

"With, with." She started but she didn't want to say Morris. What would they think? Just then there was a banging on the windows next to them. The face behind the glass, was disorientated, dirty, mean, and he was obviously drunk.

"Whad's da maddh wid him?" Jack asked. Mush's hand tightened on Layana's.

"Morris?" Race questioned. Layana began to sink in her seat, her face turned a pale, and she turned her head away from the window.

"What's going on?" Tibby, the owner of Tibby's had come over. They stared hearing obscenities and a name being yelled.

"You'se okay, Layana?" Jack asked drawing attention to her. The others waited for a reply. Nothing came, she looked at the window just in time to see Morris' figure disappear. Slowly she turned her eyes to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Did he just say yer name?" Racetrack looked at Layana. The others looked at her and waited for a reply. Nothing came. He came in and up to the table with all the ranting from before. Tibby and a few others tried restraining him from a tantrum.

"Youungreatfulbitch! Isavedyouyouwerenothingbutastreetrat. I'segaveyaahomeantookcareofya. Yourmine!" Morris' shouting could only completely be deciphered by Layana. To the others they could barely make out a few words, if they were lucky.

"Quiet!" Denton shouted over him. This was enough to silence everyone. He looked at Layana's faint look, which was as of nothing was happening at all. They all began to say her name. Mush put his hand on her shoulder. Concerned he looked at her face then at the others.

"Get your hands off her." Morris grimly said through his teeth. He violently pushed Mush's hands off her. Jack leaped up but Denton intercepted and pushed Jack back in his seat. About this time Layana started mumbling something.

"I feel sick, I think. I'm hot too. Really hot." Her eyes brgan to shut and she slouched over sinking on Mush. Morris leaned over and started patting her on the cheek. He took some water and splashed on her as well. None of the Newsies said anything, they had never seen Morris be so kind before, it was shocking and he wasn't doing her any harm now so they let it be. Finally she woke.

"Mush?" Heating with anger Morris slightly shoved her in the shoulder.

"Get away Morris!" Denton pushed him back enough to knock him over in a couple of the newsies, who all shoved him back.

"You'se okay?" Mush handed her a glass, she sipped it, cooled down as she began to get her wits about her.

"Layana', I'se dink it's time you'se told 'em." Mush gently suggested. She looked at him, Morris, her Uncle and the at the other newsies.


	10. Chapter X

Chapter 10: As I Look Though An Old Storybook 

Layana thought a few moments of what she was going to say.

"Come on sweetface, why don't you tell 'em." Morris retorted still fuming. He was being restrained by, Specs, Bumlets, and leader of the Brooklyn newsies, Spot Conlon, who often came to Manhattan to see Jack.

"Well about a year ago, My family, Mom, Dad, and me were on our way to Maine to see my cousins and other relatives. On the way, when we were in New Jersey I think, we collided with something. I'm still not sure what it was. All I really remember is that we were going down a hill. When we finally stopped, I looked around, I didn't even think of my parents being hurt since I was okay. After a second I started to smell smoke and feel heat, and when I crawled out I saw it engulfed in flames. I'm not sure really why the fire was started. The only thing I can think of, is that my dad had his cigar lit and the oil lamp was on, so I could read. I wanted to go back in and get them, but by the time, I started thinking about it, I guess I passed out. The next thing I know, I'm in some hospital, and then they told me that I was the only one who made it. Like I said I remembered I had an uncle that lived in New York, but I wasn't sure where. So I wandered a few days, when I finally got here I was so worn out I decided to take a nap in some park. When I was coming to, there were two guys taking me somewhere. I almost didn't care I was so hungry and tired. When we got there, I slept in bed, and when I woke up there was food waiting for me, and Morris. He let me stay, and made sure I had something to eat. In return I helped out behind the counter. I saw you, almost all of you at one time or another." Layana stopped for a second and took a sip of water. She left her faced cast down. She continued. "Everything was going okay, till Morris started accusing me. He became obsessed by the idea that I had a thing for one of you." Some of the boys started to laugh.

"Ya did. You'se was askin' all doughs questions 'bout Cowboy."

"Only because of what went on. It was a little hard to ignore. You lied to me, I know you did. I would have never have done the stuff you said I did. You made things up so I would stay, admit it!"

"Everything I said was true" He said coldly.

"You manipulated me. You made me feel bad for you, and for myself at the same time. I had no where else to go and you knew it, you milked it for everything. Everything. And because of my leg I didn't think anyone else would love me, or look at me the way you do," Mush interrupted, his anger shown through his words, and it was evident that they were projected to Morris.

"Why would ya dink dat?" He became calmer and his voice dropped and he said something unaudioable. Racetrack too shot up with anger and protest.

"How could you dink crap like dat 'bout her. Dare are lots of guys dat think she's perddy, and sweet and she has a smile like buttah. An I'se only met her." Everyone looked at him in astonished about how passionate he acted. A little teary-eyed Layana looked a Racetrack. Morris seemed to be behaving himself so Spot and the other released him.

"I ain't done nuttin' wrong. Layana, Doll, come on." He began to pull on her arm. She stared at him but didn't move.

"I don't want to." She looked as if her eyes were ready to start raining. Morris looked as if were about to blow lava out of his head.

"No! Whad day do to ya? You owe me everything. I love you damn it, an no one else will! He was standing still but shaking, as if having a trembling. His face red and his hands in fits by his side, he began huffing and puffing. He was staring intently at Layana, then he looked at Mush and the others. He reached up to one side of his face as if to itch it and with much force swung it back, back handing Layana on the side of her face. She didn't move, for a moment she only stared paralyzed by fear. Spot, Jack and Denton grabbed him.

"I'll soak ya for dat!" Jack yelled as he took Morris's arm.

"You'll regret this sweet-face, trust me I 'm not done yet." They through him out the door, and watched to make sure he made his way back to his Uncle's. Denton made sure Jack came back in and they went back to the table. Mush got ice to put on her cheek; it was already beginning to bruise.

"Where are you staying?" Denton asked.

"With them at the lodging house."

"Oh no. No niece of mine is staying with a bunch of guys. No offence fellas. You'll stay with me. You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch, for the time being." He took some money out of his breast pocket, enough for his, Layana's and the boys lunch, and sat it on the table.

"I'se dink dis goil should get some rest." Racetrack said as he got out of the booth. Denton pulled some more money out of his pocket and handed it to Layana.

"What's this for?"

"A new dress. You can buy one on the way to the apartment."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't need it."

"Yeah. " He smiled. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you there later." She smiled back and he left.


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter 11: Call me... Mamo**

"Someone should probably walk you so you'se don't get any trouble. Not sayn'' you'se would get in any trouble but ya with Morris an everything." Jack stated. She nodded understanding.

"I'se done. I can take her." Racetrack suggested.

"Okay, sos is dat okay wit you'se Layana?" She looked at Mush; who looked kind of hurt. But she was a little fearful, and Mush did have to finish selling the rest of his papers.

"Yeah, that's fine." She smiled and went walked out with Racetrack.

"Are you always done this early?" Layana asked during an awkward silence down a lane. She looked over at him and he took his cigar out of his mouth. He seemed relived that something anything was said.

"Yeah most a da time. Sos whad kinda dress you'se lookin' for?"

"I..I uh I don't know. I don't even know of any shops here."

"I'se got ya covered." He grabbed Layana's hand and quickened their pace. She was stif from the sitting minutes before and her legs hadn't had time to loosen up yet so she had started walking fairly slowly. Then he remembered.

"Oh, sorry." He halted.

"No, I'm fine, really it's okay. I can go faster sometimes. It just takes a little time sometimes." He let go of her arm, and she looked down sheepishly.

"We'se here." He held open the glass door for her. Painted on the glass in pretty, red cursive is Adelina's.

"Wait here." Racetrack walked over to a round, elderly woman with wrinkles at her eyes, red hair, and an Irish accent. They acted friendly and she hugged him as if she hasn't seen him in a while. He said a few words to her then both came to her.

"Hello dear, my name is Evelyn." Her thin, red lips curled into a smile. My Desmond tells me your looking for a dress. Well let's see, I think I have some that will look ravishing on you. They will have to have a little hemming done but, you know," She dropped off. She turned to Racetrack watching them.

"Now you sit here and read this. We will be out in a moment." She handed Racetrack a magazine and directed him to a green chair off to the side of the counter. Evelyn took Layana's hand and she began walking to the back of the store. As they headed behind a dark blue curtain Layana looked back at Racetrack then entered. Once inside she saw more dresses than she could have ever imagined. There were all different colors, some were a little racier than others, and some were just the most gorgeous dresses her eyes have ever beheld. Evelyn searched for a few moments and pulled out a few, and handed them to her.

"Here ya go deary, try these on." She pushed Layana behind another curtain. She tried the first one on. It was white; it came to about her ankles and had like a flower print in vertical lines going down. She didn't like this one too much, and she quickly changed into another one. The top was dark blue, it had some kind of ruffle that came down the front form the neck, where a tie would be, and the skirt was black that had a layer that gathered up from the bottom and stopped mid way up. It fitted her perfectly. She had never really worn anything so mature before. Then she tried on a fancy dress. It was dusty pink and had a layer of pink lace over the skirt. It had a snug bodice, a modest, low cut, scoop neck, and long sleeves. Layana was in awe at this point of the dress and what she was doing, until an Irish voice brought her back.

"Are you trying on the pink one yet dear?" She was holding some thread and needle for the hemming.

"Yes ma'am. "

"Oh don't call me ma'am, call me either Evelyn or what all the kids call me, Mamo'. Come on now lets see ya." Layana emerged holding the skirt up a few inches, not to step on it. She still had Kid Blink's brown newsy hat.

"What does 'Mamo'' mean?"

"It's Irish, for nana." She helped her up on to a stool and started pinning the bottom of the dress up a few inches. Layana saw the curtain move slightly.

"Mamo'?

"Yes dear? Come in." Racetrack pushed the curtain back and looked at Layana standing there. She looked so different she was stunning. Layana uncomfortably began fiddling with her fingernails.

"What do you tink hun?" Evelyn removed Layana's hat and took out the rubber band. Her red hair fell on her face, over her eyes and past her shoulders. She moved it behind her ears. She looked more angelic than before.

"Nice." Racetrack replied after a few moments of silence.

"Whad ya need me for dear?"

"Oh some lady is here to see you'se."

"Okay I'll be back dear." When she left, there were a few moments of awkward silence.

"Dat looks real nice on you'se. Kinda like an angel or somedin' Why do ya look so worried?" Layana blushed.

"I don't know if I have enough money for this." She felt embarrassed.

"Oh is dat all? You'se don't have to worry 'bout dat. Nothin' back here has a price. It's her privet collection.'

"Oh. Well there must be some way I can repay her." Just then Evelyn walked back into the room, hearing the last statement.

"Well deary if you insist, I could always use some extra help round here. Do you know how to count?" She started pinning the bottom of the dress.

"Yeah, I graduated last year. I know read and write too."

"Wow, good for you dear. It'll come in handy. You won't end up sellin' newspapers for the rest of yer life." At that comment Racetrack looked down. His selling was obviously a sore spot with his family.

"I don't know when I'll ever be able to wear this." Layana said breaking the tension.

"I'se do. Medda is havin' a show for all newsies at Irving Hall tomarra night."

"Okay." She smiled. Evelyn continued working until that dress and the skirt from the outfit before were hemmed. Racetrack, and Layana started on their way to Denton's apartment. Racetrack carried one of the white boxes while Layana carried the other.

"How come you don't live with her or at least work there?" Layana asked.

"Well when mi muddah, and fuddah died I stayed with mi mamo' on mi fuddah's side. Mi muddah's family still lives in Italy. Dat store was mi muddah's; it's her name. Mi fuddah's parents came wid him from Ireland. Any ways in da beginin' I'se stayed wid dem, till I'se got a job an I didn't wanna impose no more. Besides now da newsies are mi family." Layana felt a little bad for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"Dats okay."

"Well, it's good that you talk to mamo still. She obviously loves you. I didn't realize you are half Irish and Italian. I see it now." She stopped walking and studied his dark hair and eyes for a moment then continued. They reached the apartment, Racetrack handed her the other box and watched her go in.

"Heya Race." Jack greeted him as he came in the lodging house about an hour later. A group of guys were playing poker, and he took his place.

"Hey."

"What took you'se so long, we'se been waitin' for ya?" Kid Blink asked, while picking up the cards from the last hand and shuffling them.

"We had to get her dress, dat's all. It's a'right if she comes to the show at Medda's right?"

"Course." Jack answered, "She'll get to meet some other goils, Topaz, and Sarah. Oh Mush I'se dink Topaz is god a ding for ya." He was remembering the last show at Medda's. Topaz had gotten' into some liquor and hit on Mush the entire time. She wouldn't stop hanging on his arms. Topaz was tall blonde, and blue eyed newsy who was once a wealthy girl until she ran away. Her newsy name came from the color of her eyes. She was always fiery and flirty and had always shown favoritism to Mush.

"She was drunk, dat's all."

"Yeah, but dat didn't stop you'se." Kid Blink retorted, implying Mush's reputation with girls.

"We'se didn't do anythin'." He pushed him in the shoulder. Everyone could tell this wasn't the real Mush. He had been in a bad mood after Tibby's, which is a rarity with him. So they didn't push the subject any further. After a few hands of the game, and having Racetrack clean most of them they went to bed anticipating tomorrow night.


	12. Cahpter: XII

Chapter 12: Just Kiss The Girl 

The next morning Layana woke extra early even before the sun. She put on the skirt outfit from the day before, and pulled her long bangs back in a braided bun on the back of her head. She wrote a note for her uncle on a piece of yellow paper that was lying around. It said she would be back later, that she needed to do something. She left quietly not to disturb him, she had with her Kid Blink's hat, the money which her uncle had let her keep, when he found she didn't use it on the dresses. Layana headed to a bakery near Tibby's that she remembered seeing when she was with Jack. When she got their she observed a closed door with a sign that said 'closed'. Peering through the window, she saw an old man kneeing some dough. He spotted her standing there for a few minutes, and walked over to the door, unlocked it and came out.

"Can I help you Miss. It's awfully early to out here by yourself." He wiped his hands on the white, dough covered apron, he was wearing.

"I'm sorry. What time do you open?" Meekly she replied. She felt stupid.

"Not for another good half hour. What's so important to that you need to eat now?"

"Oh, it's not for me. I need about a hundred doughnuts, and rolls for some people I know." The man looked surprised.

"A hundred!?!"

"I have the money." She pulled some folded bills from underneath the waist of her skirt and opened her hand and showed him coins. He looked at her for a moment and thought.

"Well. I think I can make an exception. Come on in." Layana smiled and walked in, in front of him. Once in he took her into the back. There she saw the collection for the morning. He gave her full range on selection. She got about twenty sourdough rolls, thirty glaze doughnuts, and twenty regular rolls with jam to go with it, and ten cream filled doughnuts with chocolate icing on top, for those newsies closest to her. After making her selections, she gave him the money and he gave her the change and put them into baskets.

"Thanks." She left with a smile. When the baker went back to keening the dough, he noticed something under another piece of paper. He picked it up and underneath was a two dollar tip. Upon getting to the lodging house, she was greeted by Kloppman who was just about to get the boys up.

"If you don't mind, I can do it. I brought them something to eat." She lifted her arm up was holding two the four baskets. Kloppman took in the sent and allowed her passage up stairs. Before she went up though she handed him a cream filled doughnut. Once up there she tiptoed. She pulled the table they used for cards and another empty table together and spread a white cloth on them. She pulled out some of each and set the baskets open. Layana walked down a few steps.

"Everyone up. Time to get up!" After a few seconds of barely any movements, she started again.

"Rise and Shine!!" She caught every ones attention that time. Even Jack was getting up, and he was usually the last to rise. They all looked around. That wasn't normally how their mornings started. They couldn't tell who had woken them up. Boots was the first to notice the food. Layana receded the stairs.

"Am I'se dreamin'?"

"Wow." Said a few of the younger ones who gawked at the delicious, sugary food.

"Where did all dis come from?" Bumlets asked Jack who walked over to the other table, where the cream filled doughnuts were sitting. There was piece if paper and written on it was, 'Mush, Racetrack, Jack, Kid Blink, thank you guys for everything. Layana'

"Layana did dis?" Jack sat down the paper.

"Uh huh." They all looked back at the stairs, where the voice came from. Layana was standing there with pitcher of milk, Kloppman was behind her with one too and some glasses. Racetrack and Mush both went over to her. Mush got there first and took the pitcher from her. Racetrack being a few moments late helped Kloppman with his.

"Thanks." Layana said has he took it. She smiled at them both.

"You'se look nice." Mush replied noticing her new outfit. She blushed.

"Thanks." She said again.

"We'se should be thankin' you'se." Racetrack commented.

"Yeah Layana dis is won'erful" Jack said while engulfing one of the doughnuts.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for being so nice to me, and helping me out.." She walked over to the table where Kid Blink is standing. She took his hat from her head and extending her arm almost completely full length, put it one him the same why he did to her, covering his eyes. The next thirty minutes were filled with eating and joking around. It had crossed Layana's mind about the show at Medda's, she was wondering if it were going to be a bring a date kind of event and if so, would Mush ask her?

"Layana tonight 'bout seven, if ya want me and da Jacob's can come by and walk wid you to da show." Jack said as the others were all leaving.

"Yeah. That's okay." Jack left and Layana sighed. She began to put away some of the things they used. It didn't really matter if he asked her though. If there were to be dancing, she'd be in trouble. She can't even walk properly, let alone dance. Maybe it would be bad idea to go. She'd hardly know anyone, and they're probably all going to go off and talk to each other. Maybe Morris was right to some degree. She'd have to explain about her leg to every inquiring eye and comment. She would also have to be able to keep up a front for her the pain. If they didn't have anywhere to sit, the pain would really set in. She would stick out so much, and look so different and feel so stupid. She was gazing down in a daze, as her heart and mood took a dive to a low she hadn't felt in a long time. She was picking a glass up when something was on her shoulder. Startled she turned around.

"Dear God." Escaped her mouth in a frightened tone. It was only Mush.

"Sorry, I'se didn't mean to scares you'se. I'se was just wonderin' would ya like to be mi goil?" His nervousness glowed around in him and spilled out in his words. She couldn't say anything at first.

"For da show dat is." He put in quick, scared she was wanted to say no.

"Of course." Layana cheeks turned slightly crimson. All the doubts and fears from before are forgotten. He put on his hat and stared for a moment, and in that moment he dared to and did, kiss her on the cheek, and left. Layana began to giggle profusely, she couldn't help herself. She was on cloud nine. For Mush, it was relief. He has had a lot of experience with girls, but this was is different. Layana was all those little things that he had liked from all different girls wrapped up in one.


	13. Chapter: XIII

Chapter 13: Workin' Hard 

It was about noon when Layana was dusting the furniture in the Denton's apartment. At first she thought she was imagining it when she heard a knock at the door. It is in the middle of the day everyone she knew was at work. Finally though she got up leaving the rag on the cherry wood table that sat next to an armed chair, and went to the door. She opened it and aloud the person to enter.

"Wow. I'se thought you'se never hear me." It was Mush, he was standing there with something in his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you. What are you doing here?" She noticed his face. Each time she has seen him in the morning it starts out nice and clean, but the noon it shows his honest hard work, smeared with black print and sweat.

"Takin' a break. I'se wanted you to have dis too." He extended his hand with a purple flower with many, short petals and a yellow center.

"Thanks." She received it. Then was moving towards the kitchen to put it in to water.

"Would you like some water, or something to drink." He nodded. She pulled out two glasses from the cupboard, the round one she filled with cold water and handed to Mush, the other tall one she filled half with water and put the flower in it. She sat it on the round kitchen table. They sat for a few minutes in dead silence.

"I'se do have a question." Mush blurted out.

"Yeah?" She had a feeling it what it would probably be about.

"Does, umm, does yer, does yer leg ever hoit? I only wanna know cause tanight. I don't want you'se to hoit any." He had been looking down the whole time while asking.

"It can. I depends what the weather is like, which it's summer so it feels better most of the time. It also depends on what kind of standing and walking I do. Since I've been around you, I haven't had to do too much at one time, so I've been okay most of the time. If there are going to be seats then I'll be fine. I just won't be able to dance with you, and stuff like that. If you want to know anything else about my leg, or me, you can just ask." She looked him in the eyes.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"I don't normally tell anyone this, when I do they act as if I'm incapable of doing anything for myself and stuff like that, so I normally keep this to myself. But anyway. In the winter, when I'm walking a lot for some reason, or if I sit too long, I get really stiff, and then when I have to walk I feel like I need oiled or something. It's like I literally have to tell myself, right, left, right, left. Those days I usually stay hidden away from everyone. When I was with Morris, he wouldn't let me do anything. Of course after that I would make up the work in other ways. But any ways my mother used to say that she could always tell by my face and eyes. She said I would grow pale and my eyes looked as if they were about to cry, even if I were just smiling and talking about anything with everybody." Just then Layana was interrupted by another knock on the door. She walked over to it and opened it to see Kid Blink standing there, with some newspapers in his hand.

"Hey, like to buy a pape?" A large grin spread across his face, and Layana smiled.

"Sure, hold on a second." She left the room for a moment and when she came back, he was standing next to Mush. She handed him a dull, worn penny, and took the paper and sat it down.

"I don't believe I recall inviting you in?" Smugly she said. Kid Blink took his hat off and began to bend into a bow.

"Oh, I'se so sorry your majesty."

"You are forgiven." She laughed a little, and Mush shook his head at them both.

"We'se have to get back." Kid Blink said to Mush.

"Oh yeah I guess you better go." Added Layana

"See ya's tanight." Mush started walking behind Kid Blink, and was at the door and waved.

"Bye." Both said simultaneously.


	14. Chapter: XIV

**Chapter 14: Get Outa Here Ya Bum!**

"Heya Songboid." Jack walked up to Layana. She had just walked outside with a black cloak wrapped around her. Not that it was very cold out; it was summer, she, just felt odd and ostentatious wearing her dress. She wasn't sure what all the other girls would be wearing. Her dark, red hair is almost like a vertical fold in the back, like a long bun. Some of the shorter curls came down around her neck, and her baby bangs hung at her temples. She noticed Jack's new nicer look. He was now sporting a jacket over his tattered clothes, and had ditched the cowboy hat. There are two others with him now, The Jacobs. The guy she guessed to be about her age and the girl too, who has on a blue and white dress and her brown hair in big spiral curls all around her head with a hat. She reminded Layana of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Songbird? I haven't heard that in a while, well yesterday. I just feels like a while." Layana laughed a little.

"Hi, I'm David and this is my sister Sarah." He shook hands with her.

"Hi. I'm Layana." She could tell Jack and Sarah were together. Sarah had had her arm around Jack the whole time.

"So we've heard. Jack here tells us you sing." Sarah pointed out, while smiling at him and giving him googlie and possessive eyes. They four started walking.

"Uh, well not in front of people." She felt embarrassed he said anything.

"Awe sees now I'se hopin' you'se sing somethin'."

"I'm not exactly any good."

"Oh well maybe Mush can get yas to." When Jack said this Layana's eyes grew, but she remained silent.

"What?" David asked sensing something.

"Nothin'" Jack replied, not really wanting to embarrass her.

When they got to Irving Hall Layana couldn't believe the crowd that was there. There were about 5,000, most of them were loitering outside.

"I don't see how we are going to get in. This place is so full." Layana commented. They had stopped a few feet away from the rowdy crowd.

'Wait here." Jack said to them as he went up to the mob. With in a few moments there was a sea of a parting crowd of boys, producing a straight shot into the theatre.

"I think you're forgetting who you're with." David commented as the headed toward him.

"Yeah, I guess." Once in it was as she feared. There's wall to wall people and almost nothing but standing room.

"Wow. There are a lot of people here." She began scanning the room for Mush.

"Yep, from all over New Yowk." Jack replied. Just then a guy, one that she remembered from Tibby's and a girl who Layana didn't recognize approached them.

"Heya Jacky-boy how's it rollin'?" A short guy, who looked to be about fourteen, with red suspenders and stick came up to them. He spit into his hand and extended it to Jack's who did the same. The girl he is with is about 5'4, has short brown hair pulled from each side of her head in slight braids and blue eyes. She had on a light blue worn dress. She had her arm Spot, but removed it when they reached them.

"Heya Spot, Dazi. Dis is Layana Dazi. Both girls shook hands.

"Hi. Whadd's dis all about?" Dazi asked referring to Layana 's cloak.

"Oh. I just feel weird in this dress."

"Oh come on. Lemmie see. I know you'se can't be dressed half as bad as some of these goils." Dazi tugged at it. Layana finally gave in and took it off.

"Wow. I'se don't know what you'se were worried about." Spot got a quick glare from Dazi.

"It looks great doll, don't worry. Well why don't you'se boys go and talk to some of yer pals." With that Jack, Sarah, Spot, and David walked away. Dazi pulled out a cigarette.

"Would you'se like one hun?" Layana shook her head.

"Sos whadda think of Sarah Jacobs?"

"I don't know, I just met her. She seems nice though."

"Of course, but she can get the green eyed bug worse than anyone when it comes to Jack, so be careful if you'se decide to be friends wid him." She blew out a cloud of smoke into a girl's face that was walking by, and snickered.

"Okay. Oh! Little Bo Peep!" Layana yelled slightly remembering who Sarah reminder her of. Dazi was aware of what she was talking about and both laughed some.

"Sos you comin' to see anyone?" Dazi continued.

"Uh, I was supposed to meet Mush here. I haven't been able to find him yet."

"Mush Meyers? Ha! Good luck hun. He's probably got Topaz on one arm and some hooker on de oder."

"Oh." Layana didn't know what to say to this. She has no reason to believe this girl is lying but at the same time, she seems to be full of pessimistic views.

"Well, it's been real swell an all but I'se better go." With that, Dazi left with out a trace, into the crowd. Layana is left standing there, just as she predicted. She began to move her way through the excited people, mostly boys. She got a little bit of staring, which she expected. At one point, she was pushed up against a wall, and she dropped her cloak.

"Oh, I'se sorry miss." A boy dressed much like all the others picked up her cloak, and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly. He stared at her for a few moments. Where is Mush!?! She asked herself.

"Mi names Linkin, whadd's yer doll?" He asked putting his arm up to the wall behind her, and leaning in some. She felt trapped.

"Layana." She replied lightly.' He leaned down to her ear.

"Layana, so whadda say we'se," He started whispering the rest in her ear. She began to turn crimson red, and feel equally as uncomfortable.

"Uh, I don't think so." She was barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh come on." His voice is soothing, and calm. He tweaked her nose.

"No, I'm sorry." Her voice this time could be heard by a few of the people around them including Mush, and Racetrack. Just then Linkin is pushed in the back where he was spinning round to face, Mush, and see his fist aim at and hit is lip. He started to scramble to his feet.

"I'se didn't want ya's sluty, cripple any ways!" As he said this, she felt so completely and utterly humiliated she just wanted to leave. She was afraid to talk. If she did, then she start crying, but she didn't want anyone to think it hurt her.

"Get outa here ya bum!" Racetrack replied as Linkin, with his bloody lip headed out the door.

"You'se okay?" Mush asked while walking with her to a table with four seats. The seats had their belongings on them, until Mush, and Racetrack removed them.

"I'm fine. Are we taking anyone's seats?" She sat down, and tried to avoid any eye contact, and saying too much at one time. She knew if she did, she would lose it. She already felt like bawling.

"No, we had dem saved." Racetrack replied. He and Mush sat down themselves.

"Sorry we'se couldn't be here any sooner. We'se had an errand to run for Kloppman." Mush explained.

"It's okay."

"Would ya likes somethin' ta drink?" Mush asked. She nodded. She tried to get herself in a better mood. She blinked her eyes a few times to push back any potential tears. As, Mush left she looked at Racetrack.

"So have you had a good time so far?" Layana asked him after she felt it safe to look at someone and talk at the same time.

"I'se just got here. Whadd about you'se?"

"It's been interesting. I've met Dazi, but that's about it."

"Oh, Spot's goil, she's a character." They talked for a few minutes when it was obvious she was looking for Mush. Finally, she spotted him, with some girl literally hanging off his arm. She looked as if she was about to fall if she let go. Layana stopped what she was saying when she noticed this. Racetrack saw it too.

"Dat's Topaz. She always manages to get drunker dan most of us. She's always had a ding fer him."

"Oh." How could she compete with that? She was much prettier. The insecurity wheels started turning in her mind as she watched what was happening. Racetrack noticed her face. It was saddened now, and he knew why.

"Layana I wanna tell you'se somethin' bout em. Mush, you'se see he's always had dis thing wid goils. He," Just then Layana had looked away from Racetrack and saw Topaz and Mush in a locked kiss. She got up and walked to a door. Racetrack started for her, but decided to go for Mush. She stood outside with silent tears running down her cheeks. A few moments later she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to turn around to have anyone see her crying. Layana, finally, after few moments of ignoring the person looked up reluctantly and her heart stopped.


	15. Chapter: XV

Chapter 15: I Love you...I Need You... 

As she turned, she came face to face with a very drunk and smelly Morris. He was dressed up, the hat, which he normally wore, was off, and his hair is slicked back.

"Wow Layana, you'se look beautiful." She didn't say anything, so he continued, "Do you'se tink we'se can go some place an talk?"

"I don't know." She looked around. All the newsies outside were so wrapped up in the festivities they haven't even realized who was here. A few more tears started to trickle down, Morris's hand went to catch them, but as he did, she stopped him.

"We'se don't have to go too far. Over dare is fine." He pointed to a close by ally, that was facing the street and was fairly lit. She thought for a moment. She figured for those reasons, it would be okay.

"Fine." She followed him there and stood for a moment.

"Why are you'se cryin'?" Morris asked first.

"No reason." She whispered.

"Yeah right. It has to do wid Mush I bet. He got ya knocked up didn't he? Didn't he!?!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Come on everyone knows whadd kinda guy he is. It would be so easy for him to take advantage of someone like you'se."

"Excuse me? You don't know what you're talking about, besides look who's talking. Mush has never done anything like that to me." Layana was becoming infuriated and was finding it harder to maintain her composure and temper. There was a silence for a moment. They both heard Racetrack and Mush shout her name.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I want you'se back. I'se love you, an I know you'se love me." His behavior was becoming erratic.

"What?" Layana was a bit shocked, she wasn't expecting those kinds of words.

"I'se love you'se and I'se can't live wid out you'se. I'm a mess. I need you. I want you." Morris dropped to his knees and was pulling at her. She collapsed down on her feet, her back against the wall.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, but," She began to cry again.

"But what? Tell me you'se love me!" He was shouting directly in her face now.

"I can't." The smell of this breath is almost too much to bear. He began grasping at her face, with hands on both sides. He looked directly into her eyes. She felt bad for a few moments, what if he really did feel that way? The yells of her name are getting closer now.

"Kiss me."

"What? No."

"Kiss me, then tell me you'se don't love me." She started trying to push him away, but it was proving to be difficult.

"Get off!" She yelled as loud as she could.

"Get off her!!!" Mush and Racetrack both arrived. Mush began to grab at Morris's back when Morris's hand reached for something in his pocket.

"Oh god." Racetrack said as he saw the handgun. Mush pulled Morris away from Layana. Morris's hand was flinging about. POP ! ! ! ! Everyone freezes. Mush looks around. Racetrack is okay, he is and Layana looked fine. Morris backed away. Just then, some of the newsies got arrived after hearing the racket. Morris was in the back of the alley next to a trash can. He looked around, everyone was silent. He saw Layana starting to cry again.

"I'm so sorry Layana I'se love you." He points the gun at himself, and as if in slow motion pulled the trigger, then slumped over on the bag. Jack and David came out of the crowed of spectators and walked over to Morris. David checked his pulse.

"He's dead."

"Whadd happened here?" Jack asked confused. Everyone began to leave after a few moments. Mush, and Racetrack went over to Layana who was still sitting on her kneesbeing supported by Mush.

"I'se so sorry. Race told me you'se saw me. I'se didn't mean to. As soon as she kissed me, I'se tried pulling away."

"But with everything Dazi said. I thought."

"You'se thought whadd?"

"Well, she told me about your reputation and how you've, you've, had experience with girls. I thought you were just using me for the time being."

"No. I'se would never do dat." Mush replied and saw Racetrack who just arrived.

"What I'se was bout to say be for you'se ran out like ya did was, I'se known Mush for a long time an know how he is wid goils. Ever since you'se dough, it's been like he's a whole nudder person. I'se know he'd never wanna hoit you'se." They waited for her response. She looked though as if she were about to faint. She was smiling freakishly. As Mush began to help her up she made an awful groan.

"Maybe we should get her some place to lie down." Racetrack commented.

"Whadd's dis?" Mush had one of his hands on her side, and when he took it off there was blood. Layana lost consciousness and didn't answer.

"It looks like Morris's blood." Racetrack said. Then Jack and David had come over.

"Hold on." David moved where her arm is lying at her side.

"Oh god." Mush stated. There was blood all over the back of her arm and on her dress at the side of her left breast.

"We bedder get her to a doctor." Jack and Mush held her and they found a trolley to take her in. Racetrack went to tell Denton.

If you like happy endings I recommend you read the alternate ending to this story.


	16. Chapter: XVI

Chapter 16: These Boys Are Family 

Hours later in the hospital Denton, Mush, Racetrack, Jack and Kid Blink, were all playing the waiting game in the bare, cold waiting area at the hospital. Anxious to hear any news Denton ran a channel in the wooden floors.

"Thank you guys for being here." Denton said has he continued to pace the floor.

"No problem. Dese past two days she's been like a sisteh ta me." Jack stated. Just then the doctor came out with a worried look on his face, but then again they almost look worried.

"Mr. Denton?"

"Yes Dr. Dolenz?" A man with whiting hair and a wrinkled face approached him with a handshake. "I'm afraid it's internal. That bullet hit some pretty vital organs. I'm sorry for the next few days, there's nothing we can do." Denton's head fell. He walked over to a red chair and sat. There were tears in his eyes, and yet it was as if he wasn't really crying.

"What does he mean?" Racetrack asked.

"He means, that in the next few days you guys better say good bye. That bastared killed her." None of the newsies have ever seen Denton like this before, so cold, so bitter. The room is silenced for a few moments.

"Can I'se see her?" Mush lifted his head up, his brown eyes saddened.

"Only family son." The doctor replied sympathetically. Denton looked up.

"These boys are family." The doctor thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay follow me. Only one at a time." They all looked at Denton. He looked at Mush.

"Go on." Mush walked into her room afraid of what he might see, but as she came into view, Layana looked just as beautiful as she did before. When he got into the room he stood at the head of her bed, and just watched her. She began to stir.

"Where am I?" Brassily she asked.

"In da hospital. Do ya remember whadd happened?" He asked. She thought for a moment.

"Yeah. Are you and Race okay?"

"Yeah, we'se great. Hows you feelin'? Sorry bad question."

"It's okay. Lousy. Mush, I wanna say I'm sorry."

"Sorry, for whadd? I'se da one who's sorry. Da only ding you'se guilty of is havin' a heart."

"I should of not of even talked to Morris though."

"Dat's all over now. I'se never got to tell ya how wonderful you'se look."

"You'se mean looked. Oops, I mean you." They both laughed a little at her slip up.

"You'se startin' ta learn, an I'se mean look." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips. A few moments later Denton came in.

"My turn." He smiled. He figured if this were to be one of the last times he had to see her, he wanted it to be nice.

"I'se love you." He whispered

"You too." Mush waved to Layana and left.

"Hey shortcake."

"Hi Bryan." The two exchanged words and talked of things that he had been wanting to since they had found each other.


	17. Chapter: XVII

Chapter 17: You Can't 

The next day time seemed to drag forever. Mush despite what the doctor had said was in a good mood. He figured that good things happen to good people, well Layana was as good as they come, so she's would be okay. That noon When Mush, and Kid Blink got to Tibby's everyone was there.

"Heya Denton. I'se getting' ready to go see Layana, if dat's okay wid you'se." Mush's question was more of a statement and was about ready to walk out the door when Denton replied.

"You can't." Mush stopped dead in his tracks. That response was not what he was expecting. He started to become cold, sick, and his heart began to sink.

"Mush early this morning, Layana passed away." Denton looked down, sharp, salty tears filled his eyes.

"She couldn't of dough. I'se just saw her last night. I'se was talkin' to hers." He yelled.

"Mush I know."

"No, no!" He threw open the door and stormed out. Unable to control what he was feeling he let it take him over. He had never felt this bad in his life. He couldn't keep himself from crying loudly. He went to the lodging house roof. There he found Racetrack sitting on the same picnic table Layana and Mush had fallen asleep on few nights ago. Racetrack sat looking out towards the blinding sun, and spoke without ever looking at Mush, who took a seat next to him.

"I'se can't believe she's gone. You'se know she really loved you? I never had a chance." Mush didn't reply. They just both sat there on the picnic table and stared at the sky, their papers and friends forgotten.

If you didn't like this there is an alternate ending...happy ending


	18. Chapter 16 Alternat Ending

(Alternate ending) Chapter 16: Thank You... 

Hours later in the hospital Denton, Mush, Racetrack, Jack and Kid Blink, were all playing the waiting game in the bare, cold waiting area at the hospital. Anxious to hear any news Denton ran a channel in the wooden floors.

"Thank you guys for being here." Denton said has he continued to pace the floor.

"No problem. Dese past two days she's been like a sisteh ta me." Jack stated. Just then the doctor came out with a worried look on his face, but then again they almost look worried.

"Mr. Denton?"

"Yes Dr. Dolenz?" A man with whiting hair and a wrinkled face approached him with a handshake. "I have some good news. The bleeding has stopped, but we will need to keep her for a few nights for observation." Denton took a deep breath in, almost like he had been holding it all the whole time.

"This great. Thank you doctor. Thank you so much." Denton smiled and continued to shake the doctor's hand. Finally he looked at them and stopped. Mush approached them.

"Can I'se see her?" Mush asked.

"I'm sorry son, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. She's resting right now." Mush nodded, he was too happy to really talk, though he felt like yelling out loud to the world. That night Mush slept at the hospital. He woke the next morning with a sore neck. He looked at Denton who had stayed as well and who was already awake.

"Mush why don't you go on and sell some papers. I promise I'll come and get you when she wakes up." Mush declined and waited, but finally after a few hours of debating and waiting Mush headed out the distribution center in hope to find a few papers to buy. When he got there the Delancey family was together. Though it almost seemed instinct to insult and antagonize Oscar, Mush wasn't able to this day. He was too happy and too conflicted about the death of Morris to do anything, but give his condolences.

That afternoon Mush returned to the hospital. Denton was with Layana, but she was not yet awake. Denton allowed Mush to sit with her for a while. He talked to her.

"I'se don't know that you'se can hear me but, I'se wanted you'se ta know I'se am sorry. 'se didn't know that you'se saw me with Topaz, but it wasn't like that. I'se also wanted to say how great you'se looked the other night. I'se love you'se." His voice dropped off after that and it was more like a prayer he was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Layana voice squeaked out. Mush looked at her. His face lit into a smile.

"You'se don't remember anything?"

"Not all of it. What did you say few seconds ago?"

"Bout whad?"

"You said that you'se love me? I mean love." She shallowly laughed.

"No. You'se god it right da foist time." He leaned over and gave her a light kiss. Layana smiled. Smiling was all Mush did for the rest of the day as he sat with her waited. He forgot about his friends and everything else for a while as he sat down next to his answered prayer.


End file.
